Life Swap
by Yuki-kyo-kira
Summary: Naruko has had enough. She doesn't want to be a princess anymore. So when she runs into a boy that looked exactly like her, she gets him to swap lives. With an arranged marriage in the plan, how will Naruto coupe with his new life.
1. Chapter 1

Oh look! Another new story! I hope you like this one.

I do not own Naruto nor its characters! I don't make any money off of this!

"speaking"

'thinking'

* * *

 **Chapter 1:**

"I can't take this anymore!" Naruko yelled. She slammed her bedroom door behind her. She jumped onto her bed and screamed into a pillow. "I don't want to get married!"

A knock on her door was the only warning she got before her caretaker walked into the room. "Are you ok Princess?"

"I'm fine Iruka," Naruko said. She sat up and looked at the man she has known since birth. "It's just... I don't want to get married. I haven't even met that man!"

"I know," Iruka said. "But what if you like the Prince?"

"Iruka, you know I like someone already," Naruko said.

"But Kenji's not a prince," Iruka said.

"So?" Naruko asked. "Does love not win over status?"

Iruka sighed. He knew where Naruko was coming from. He had once loved someone of higher rank then himself, but he didn't act upon it. "Does Kenji love you?"

"Yes," Naruko said. "He asked me to marry him yesterday. I told him I would, if my parents approved. But they want me to marry someone else. How can I tell Kenji that despite our love for each other, I have to marry someone else?"

Iruka knew what he was going to say next would count as treason, but he cared for Naruko more than he cared about his own life. "If you really love each other, run away."

"What?" Naruko was surprised Iruka had offered such a salution.

"Elope," Iruka said.

"But that's..." Naruko looked lost between doing what Iruka said and obeying her parents. "If Father and Mother find out, you'd be..."

"I am happy to have known you for the last sixteen years," Iruka said. "You are like a daughter to me. Your happiness comes first. Please, if you love Kenji and Kenji loves you, run away. Leave tonight and get as far away as possible."

Naruko jumped into Iruka's arms. "Thank you." She kissed his cheek. "I love you Iruka. I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too," Iruka said. "Now go to Kenji. I'll pack some things for you."

"Ok," Naruko said. She ran out of her room to go find Kenji at the stables. The moment she had told Kenji about the marriage, Kenji had asked her to run away with him. She agreed explaining that a plan was already in progress. Kenji packed only the necessary things. Iruka brought down a bag of clothes for Naruko along with some food and money. Naruko cried and said her good byes to Iruka before disappearing on a horse with Kenji.

Iruka waved them off before going back into the castle to pretend that Naruko was still locked in her room. It wasn't until the next morning that he decided to pretend to discover that she was missing. A search began throughout the nearest town, but Iruka knew that they had to be at least three towns away by now. He only hoped that Naruko and Kenji got to the boat leaving for Suna as soon as possible.

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

Naruko and Kenji looked for a place to stay. It had been three days since they left the castle. They olny had enough money for the boat ride and some food. Kenji and Naruko would have to get a job once they arrived in Suna. Looking for a place to stay, the two came across an orphanage. A young boy about thirteen opened the door.

"Hello?" the boy asked. His eyes widened at the sight of Naruko. Then he frowned. "Why are you dressed like a girl?"

"Excuse me?" Naruko asked. "If you haven't noticed, I am a girl."

The boy's jaw dropped. He was just about to scream when a soft voice came up behind him. "Who's at the door, Konohamaru?"

Konohamaru turned around and looked at the older boy. "I think it's your sister."

"Very funny Konohamaru," the older boy said. "You know I don't have a sister."

"But she looks just like you!" Konohamaru said.

The older boy sighed. "I'm not interested in your g-ames." He had walked up to the door and opened it wider. His eyes widened at the sight before him. Naruko's eyes were also wide. Kenji looked between the two, confused. "You're... me?"

"And you're me?" Naruko asked.

"Ah," the older boy put out a hand. "I'm Naruto."

"And I'm Naruko," Naruko said.

"I see," Naruto cleared his throat. "Um... won't you come in?"

"Sure," Naruko nodded. She and Kenji stepped passed Naruto, who closed the door behind them.

"Konohamaru, go help Suki with dinner," Naruto said.

"Whatever you say boss!" Konohamaru soluted and walked off.

"Please follow me," Naruto said. He lead them into a dinning room. The table was small and could only fit about four, maybe five people. "Please, take a seat." Naruto took out a few glasses and filled them with water. He handed one to Naruko and Kenji. Then he took a seat across from them. "So, first things first. Who are you?"

"I'm Naruko," Naruko said again. "And this is Kenji. We are eloping to Suna."

"Ah!" Naruto said. "Ok. So, why do you look like me?"

"I don't know," Naruko said. "Could you be my cousin or something?"

"No," Naruto said shaking his head. "I don't have a family."

"Oh, sorry," Naruko said.

"It's ok," Naruto said. "But that still doesn't explain why we could be twins."

"My parents ever said anything about a brother," Naruko said. She looked at Kenji. "Have you ever heard such a thing?"

"No," Kenji said. "If you had a brother, your parents wouldn't force you ito an arraged marriage."

"So that's why you are eloping," Naruto said. "That must mean you are off high ranking." He then looked at Kenji. "And you are not?"

"I'm a stable-boy," Kenji said. "And Naruko is... well, she's..."

Naruto held up a hand. "It doesn't matter. You are welcome to stay here for as long as you need."

"Thank you," Naruko said, tears of joy in her eyes. "You don't know how much that means to me, to us."

"Nothing should get in the way of true love," Naruto said.

"Ever the romantic, Naruto," a woman said walking into the room. She looked at Naruko then at Naruto. "So it's true then. Your doppelganger had showed up on our doorsteps. That's not a good sign."

"Please," Naruto said. "I'm sure that myth isn't true." He turned to Naruko and Kenji. "Don't mind Suki, she's into that paranormal stuff."

Suki huffed. "Can't blame me when a female look-alike of you shows up here of all places. I mean look at the girl, she's clearly of higher ranking than us. I bet people will come looking for her."

"And if they do, we'll tell them nothing," Naruto said. "They should be free to love each other."

"Oh, I have to agree with you on that," Suki said. "Anyway, dinner is ready." She said that part loudly. Suddenly, the sound of several feet pounding on the floor above and the stairs filled the air. Konohamaru came in first followed by fifteen boys and girls. They quickly formed a line. Konohamaru passed out the plates then got at the back of the line to await his turn. The younger ones always went first. Once the food was dished out to everyone, the children went into the living room and sat in a circle on the floor, or as much as a circle they could make. Suki and Naruto then gave each one a drink, water or juice. They then returned to the kitchen and served themselves with the small portions they had left. Naruko noticed that Suki and Naruto were sharing half of a normal portion. She frowned.

"Is that all you two are going to eat?" she asked.

"Well," Naruto scratched the back of his neck. "That's all we have. We have to use food sparingly."

"I have some money that can..." Naruko began.

"No," Naruto said. "We are fine. The money I make is enough and the girls make things with flowers and we sell them in the market. We may not have a lot of money, but we are happy."

Naruko smiled at that. She knew that Kenji and her would have to earn money of their own once they made it to Suna. Surely, they would have to do the same thing Naruto and Suki do. She already knew that having money didn't make her happy. Kenji does and Naruko could see that Naruto's family made him happy. "Thank you," was all she could say.

Naruto smiled. "Anything to help another." Suki felt like something bad was going to happen soon. She looked at Naruto. Something told her that she was going to lose him. But she knew that Naruto didn't believe in that whole feeling thing. So, she kept it to herself.

* * *

This story takes place in our time. I will be using titles of books and movies within the story, and just in case, I don't own them (well, I own copies of the books but I'm not the author). I will also mention some authors and actors. I'm apologizing now if you feel differently about any of the above then my Characters do. There will be a lot of OCs in this story.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Naruto nor its characters! I don't make any money off of this!

"speaking"  
'thinking'

* * *

 **Chapter 2:**

Naruto hugged Naruko and Kenji good-bye. The children waved at them. Suki stayed at the door trying to hide her worries. When Naruko and Kenji were gone, Naruto walked back towards Suki and the children. "Alright kids! Time for after lunch study time!" Some of them groaned while some looked excited. The girls went with Suki while the boys went with Naruto. Suki would teach the girls how to clean, cook, and sew clothing. Naruto would teach the boys to fig and hunt. When the boys and girls were together, Suki and Naruto taught them how to take care of the garden. They also had sessions were they made things out of wood, flowers, recycled things, and basically anything they could get their hands on.

When both groups were done with their lessons, Suki and Naruto brought them to the garden where they began to pluck the ripe fruits and vegetables. Suki and a few of the older girls cleaned and prepared the food for dinner. Naruto and a few of the older boys skinned and readied the meat they had hunted for, four rabbits, a few mice, and two lizards. Naruto had checked with Suki to make sure the lizards weren't poisonous. Suki and some of the children could read, but Naruto didn't. Suki had offered t teach him, but Naruto thought his time was better off hunting and helping around the house. He loved the readings Suki would give every night though.

Naruto had just finished cleaning the meat when the sound of horses and shouts came to his ears. They were soon surrounded by several men. The younger girls and boys moved closer to Suki and Naruto, afraid. A man jumped down from his horse. He was clearly the leader of the group. "Can I help you?" Naruto asked when the man stopped before him.

"We are looking for two fugitives," the man said. "It seems we have found one. Where is the other?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Naruto said.

"Nonsense," the man said. He held up a scroll with two pictures on it. Naruto instantly recognized Naruko and Kenji. "This man is wanted for the kidnapping of Princess Naruko. Please tell me where he is. I promise Princess that no harm will come to you." He looked around. "Or these... peasants."

Naruto frowned. "These peasants are my family."

The man laughed. "Very funny Princess. Now tell me, where is Kenji?"

"As I said before, I have no idea who you are talking about," Naruto said. "And I am not the Princess."

Several of the men laughed. "You take me for a fool?" the leader asked. "How dare you! I am the leader of the King's personal army. I will not be ridiculed by a woman, regardless of her status. Men, seize them!" The other men jumped off of their horses and began to move towards the children. One girl cried out as a man grabbed her. She screamed.

"Put her down!" Naruto said.

"Heh, sorry," the leader said. "Only a member of the royal family can order me around. And since you claim you aren't..."

"By order of Princess Naruko, I command that you let that girl go," Naruto said. Everyone froze. The man holding the girl let her go and she ran to Suki, who hugged her. Naruto looked at the leader. "If I go with you, will you leave them alone?"

"Of course," the leader said. "If that is what you wish. However, I must ask again where Kenji is."

"Kenji left last night to Ratoji," Naruto said. He knew it was the land farthest south in the kingdom. It was also in the opposite direction of Suna. "He said he needed to get something from someone he knew there."

"And he left you behind?" the leader asked.

"He said it would be dangerous and that I'd be safer here," Naruto said. "Please, they didn't know who I was." This was the truth. No one knew that Naruko was actually the Princess. They just thought she was a noble.

The leader nodded. "Come along Princess. Your father is waiting for you."

"Just let me say good-bye and collect my things," Naruto said.

"You have five minute," the leader said.

Naruto nodded and walked over to Suki. Suki instantly ushered the children into the house. They she walked into Naruto's shared room. He shared a room with four other boys. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"I have to protect them," Naruto said, putting a few more things into a bag.

"You owe them nothing," Suki said. "Besides, you can't be a princess. You're a boy. What happens when someone finds that out?"

"They won't," Naruto said. "I have to do this Suki. Let me protect them and you."

Suki sighed. "You're doing this for us, aren't you. You're giving yourself over to them to help the children and me."

Naruto smiled. "I'll do anything to protect this family."

"But..." Suki began.

"Suki," Naruto interrupted. He walked over to her and kissed her cheek. "Look after them for me." He smiled as her walked passed her. The moment he was out of the room, Suki fell to her knees and cried. Naruto was trapped in the house by the children, some crying. Naruto sighed before hugging each one. "Konohamaru, help Suki whenever she needs it and even if she doesn't. You are the man of the house now."

"Yes, boss," Konohamaru said.

Naruto finished hugging everyone and patted Konohamaru on the head. "Good-bye." He moved passed them. The leader helped Naruto onto his horse. Naruto gave one last look at his home before he faced forward. He bit his lip to keep himself from crying.

* * *

Just as a note, Naruto does not have the whisker marks on his face. I have yet to decide if he is ever going to get them. Naruko also doesn't have them. The only difference between them in the length of their hair, Naruko's goes down to her butt while Naruto's goes just passed his shoulders. In this, Naruko is pretty flat-chested. Also, Naruto and Naruko are the same height. Suki is three inches taller than them while Kenji is two inches taller than her. Iruka is the same height as Kenji.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Naruto nor its characters! I don't make any money off of this!

"speaking"  
'thinking'

* * *

 **Chapter 3:**

Iruka frowned when the King's personal army arrived at the castle earlier then he expected. And when he saw the blond hair, tears came to his eyes. He bowed as the leader helped Naruto down from the horse. "Princess Naruko, I'm glad you are safe."

"Thank you," Naruto said.

"Iruka," the leader said. "Where is the King?"

"The King and Queen are in the throne room awaiting Princess Naruko's presence," Iruka said. "I'm going to escort her to them."

"And why should anyone trust you?" the leader snarled. "You already lost the Princess once. You're nothing but a..."

"Enough," Naruto said. "Iruka will escort me to the King and Queen." He walked over to Iruka. Then he glared at the leader. "I do not need you anymore." He started for the door. Iruka smiled, bowed, then followed Naruto. Naruto managed to let Iruka lead the way since he had no idea where he was going. They soon came to a large door. Iruka knocked on it.

"Come in," a voice said from inside. Iruka and Naruto walked into the room, closing the door behind them. A man and a woman saw Naruto and their eyes brightened. "You found her!" The man stood up. "Naruko! How could you run away like that?" The man was about to lecture Naruto further when the woman stood up and hugged Naruto.

"I'm so glad you are safe," she said. "Oh Naruko, please don't leave again."

"I... I won't," Naruto said. He felt bad lying to this woman, but he couldn't let the truth out. He hugged Naruko's mother back. Then his stomach rumbled. The Queen giggled.

"It seems punishment will have to wait," the King said. The three of them moved into the dinning room. Naruto's eyes widened at the site. It was huge. He sat down across for the Queen and next to the King. Minutes later a boy around Naruto's age came into the room.

"Welcome back your highness," the boy bowed. Several servants came into the room and placed things on the table. Naruto reached for his fork, but the boy caught his hand. "Did you already forget what I'm here for?" He grabbed Naruto's fork and took a bit of the food, eating it. Naruto frowned. He didn't understand why someone was eating his food. "Doesn't seemed to be poisoned."

"Poisoned?" Naruto asked.

The boy raised an eyebrow. "Did you forget about what happened the last time you took a bite before me?"

"Ryuji, that's enough," the King said. "I'm sure none of us want to be reminded of that time."

"Sorry, your Majesty," the boy bowed. He then went over and took a bite from the King's food then the Queen's. "It's safe." Again he bowed. "Please excuse me."

The King looked at Naruto. "I know you hate having a food tester, but I don't want you to end up poisoned again."

"Let us eat," the Queen said, not wanting to hear any more.

"Yes, let us," the King nodded. Naruto watched the King take a few bites before doing the same. He was copying the way the King eat since he guessed that royals ate differently than commoners. And he was right. When they were done, servants came and cleaned things up. "So, I believe a punishment is in order. You won't be allowed out of the castle for a week. This will give you time to get ready for your fiancé's arrival."

Naruto nodded, but then froze. 'Fiancé?'

"It is getting late," the Queen said. "Naruko dear, have a good night." She kissed him on the forehead.

"Iruka will escort you to your room," the King said.

Naruto nodded. "Good night, Mom, Dad." Naruto didn't notice the shocked expressions on the King and Queen's faces. Once the shock disappeared, a smile could be seen. They were happy to be called Mom and Dad.

Iruka led Naruto to Naruko's room. Naruto was amazed at all the colors. Naruko was clearly in love with the color orange since most of the things in the room had some shade of that color on it. Naruto honestly didn't mind the color. He preferred red over orange, but as long as it wasn't pink, he could deal with it. "I'm sorry," Iruka said breaking Naruto out of his thoughts.

"For what?" Naruto asked.

"I couldn't keep them from finding out," Iruka said. "I wish you had made it to Suna. Where is Kenji?" Naruto realized that Iruka had helped Naruko and Kenji escape. He was about to tell him the truth when there was a knock on the door. "Come in."

A man stepped into the room with a book in his hand. "The King told me you were back. Lessons will resume tomorrow."

"Mizuki, can't you give Princess Naruko one day to..." Iruka said.

"The Princess will meet me in the library at the normal time," Mizuki interrupted. "You have no say in the matter." He glared at Iruka then bowed at Naruto before leaving.

Iruka turned to Naruto. "Mizuki is too harsh on you." He sighed. "Would you like help getting ready for bed?" Naruto shook his head. "Then have a good night. I'll wake you up in the morning."

After Iruka left, Naruto sighed. He went over to Naruko's closet, deciding he needed to pick something out for tomorrow. He saw several different dresses and frowned. Naruto didn't want to wear a dress, but if he had to in order to protect those he cared about, he would. He grabbed an evening gown that only went down to his knees. Then Naruto settled into the soft and big bed. He hoped that he'd get a good night's sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Naruto nor its characters! I don't make any money off of this!

"speaking"  
'thinking'

* * *

 **Chapter 4:**

As promised, Iruka woke Naruto up. He lead the still sleepy blond into the bathing chambers. Naruto made sure to keep himself covered as he stepped into the water. He didn't want anyone finding out that he wasn't a woman. But as fate would have it, Iruka came into the chambers to help watch Naruto's hair. "Why did you cut your hair?"

"Um..." Naruto didn't know what to say.

"Cutting it doesn't hide the fact that you are the Princess," Iruka said. "May be you should have dyed it." He paused. "Oh Princess Naruko, I'm so sorry. I know you love Kenji."

"Iruka, it's ok," Naruto said. "I can tell you only want my happiness."

"Yes," Iruka cried. "I hope you find happiness, even if it has to be with someone besides Kenji." He stood up. "I'll go let the kitchen know that you will be down in a few."

Naruto sighed before getting out of the bath. He had never felt so clean. He frowned as he stared at the panties he was gonna have to wear. Just as he grabbed them, Iruka walked into the room. Naruto froze. Iruka's eyes widened.

"Y-you're..." Iruka stuttered. "A boy?"

Naruto bowed. "I'm sorry Iruka. I lied. I'm not Naruko."

"Then who are you?" Iruka said. "And where is Naruko?"

"My name is Naruto," Naruto said. "I helped run an orphanage." He quickly put on the panties and then put the dress on. Iruka helped zip up the back. "Naruko and Kenji came to the orphanage before leaving for Suna. When the guards came to the orphanage I lied to keep Naruko and Kenji safe. At first, I had told them I wasn't Naruko, but they didn't believe me. They were about to resort to violence so I had to step in."

"So Princess Naruko and Kenji made it to Suna?" Iruka asked.

"As far as I know, yes," Naruto said.

"Oh," Iruka cried. "Thank Kami-sama." He paused. "Oh no!"

"What?" Naruto asked.

"If anyone finds out who you really are, you'll be executed," Iruka said.

Naruto smiled. "Then no one must find out."

"But you are going to get married at the end of the week," Iruka said,

"What?" Naruto yelled.

"A Prince from a nearby kingdom is coming here to take you as his wife," Iruka said. "And you will be forced to... perform your wifely duties on your wedding night."

Naruto blushed. "I... I can't do that."

"But you have to," Iruka said. "There is no way to stop the wedding. If the Prince finds out you are male, he'll attack our kingdom."

"I'll hide it, even from him," Naruto said. "I'll lie and say that I'm sick so I can't... well, you know."

"I'll protect you," Iruka said. "No matter what happens, I won't let you die."

Naruto smiled. "Thank you, Iruka."

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

Naruto spent the day with Mizuki in the library. Mizuki got angry at Naruto when he admitted that he didn't know things that Naruko knew. Mizuki thought the blond was just acting stupid. When the lessons ended, Naruto went to Iruka to help him further study. He didn't want to let Naruko or Iruka down. He had to pretend to be Naruko and he had to act perfectly. Iruka also taught him how to eat different foods. This caused Naruto to remember the conversation Ryuji had begun. So he asked Iruka about the food testing.

"Well, a month ago, Naruko's food was poisoned," Iruka said. "Luckily, Naruko has been taking small amounts of poison since she was a baby so she had built up an immune to said poison. She ended up with only an upset stomach."

"What should I do?" Naruto said. "I'm not immune to any poison."

"I can help you do the same thing Naruko did," Iruka said. "But it will have to be very small doses. We can't let anyone find out that you are taking poison."

"Ok," Naruto said.

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

Over the next few days, Iruka would give Naruto a glass of water with a bit of poison in it. The water had diluted the poison enough that it didn't effect Naruto. Naruto kept having lessons with Mizuki for several hours. He only saw the King and Queen at dinner. But he enjoyed spending that time with them. He wished that they were his parents. Then, the day Naruto had been fearing arrived.

Naruto stood in his room staring at the carriages that entered the gates. He saw several people stepping out of them. Four people in particular caught Naruto's eyes. They were wearing clothes that set them apart from the others. Naruto knew that they were either royals or nobles. One of them looked up and met Naruto's eyes. Naruto blushed then ducked down. The man had been handsome and he was a bit jealous of the boy's good looks.

"Naruto, the Prince is here," Iruka said. Naruto and Iruka came upon an agreement that Iruka would call him Naruto whenever they were alone.

"Ok," Naruto said. He followed Iruka down to the throne room. The King and Queen were already there along with the four people Naruto had seen.

"King Minato," the eldest male greeted. "It is good to see you."

"Prince Itachi," the King greeted. "You've grown." The King looked at the boy next to Itachi. "And you must be Prince Sasuke?"

"Yes, your majesty," the boy said. Naruto blushed as Sasuke's eyes found his. Sasuke was even more attractive up close. "And these are my friends, Lord Shikamaru Nara and Lord Kiba Inuzuka."

Shikamaru waved a hello. "Hi there," Kiba grinned.

"It is nice to meet you, Lord Shikamaru, Lord Kiba," the King said.

"Just Kiba is fine," Kiba said. Shikamaru nodded in agreement.

"Ok," the King said. "I'd like to introduce you to my daughter, Naruko." Iruka pushed Naruto forward when he didn't move.

Sasuke took Naruto's hand and kissed it. "Hello, Princess Naruko."

"H-hello," Naruto blushed. He didn't know what to do. Here he was surrounded by royalty and nobility. He was just a commoner that was thrown into this. And to make matters worse, he didn't mind marrying Sasuke, a fellow male. This scared him.

"I believe we should let Prince Sasuke and Naruko spend some time together," the Queen said.

"I agree," Itachi said. "However, it would be best if they take a guard with them. Kakashi, please go with them."

"Yes, your highness," a man said. Naruto hadn't even noticed he was there.

"Good idea," Minato said. "Iruka will join them as well." Iruka bowed. The four of them went to the garden.

Naruto didn't want to look at Sasuke. All he wanted to do was run and hide. He noticed that Kakashi and Iruka seemed to be getting alone. The older man was flirting with Iruka openly. He wondered if that was ok.

Sasuke saw the confusion on Naruto's face. "Same sex relations are ok in my Kingdom." Naruto looked at Sasuke. "My mother made sure my father made it a law that marriage between two men or two women was fine."

"Why would she do that?" Naruto asked.

"My half-sister is in love with a woman," Sasuke said. "Besides, Kiba is engaged to a man and my cousin Neji is married to a man. I'm sure you've heard of Suna. Well, Neji is married to the Crown Prince of Suna."

"Oh," Naruto said. "I didn't know that."

"Does it bother you?" Sasuke asked.

"Not at all!" Naruto said a bit loudly. "I mean, no it doesn't. I believe that love is genderless. It matters not what someone is but who they are. Even status doesn't matter." He was thinking of Naruko and Kenji when he said this.

"I agree," Sasuke said. Naruto smiled. Sasuke's breath hitched. Naruto was beautiful when he smiled. Sasuke was suddenly hit with a desire to kiss Naruto. He leaned down and captures the blonde's lips. Naruto's eyes widened. He gently pushed Sasuke away and reached up to touch his lips. He blushed then turned and ran off. Sasuke, surprised at the reaction, ran after Naruto. Kakashi and Iruka ran after them. Sasuke lost sight of Naruto but Kakashi caught up to Sasuke. Iruka had managed to find Naruto.

"Are you ok?" he asked. Naruto was crouched before a tree, tears in his eyes.

"I... I'm not sure," Naruto said.

"I'd be surprised too," Iruka said crossing his arms. "How dare he do that!"

Naruto laughed at the mother-hen personality of Iruka's. He stood up and hugged Iruka. Sasuke and Kakashi watched the exchange. Kakashi knew it was just a brotherly love, but Sasuke thought Naruo was in love with Iruka. Jealousy rose in him as he watched them part and Iruka kiss Naruto's forehead. The blond took Iruka's hand and walked back towards the garden. Sasuke and Kakashi also headed back. The air was stifled with awkwardness. Kakashi and Iruka looked at each other and shrugged.

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

Hours later, Naruto found himself in the bathing chambers. He was relaxing when Iruka suddenly ran in. "Prince Sasuke is on his way here." Naruto instantly grabbed his towel and wrapped it around his body, hiding even his chest. He followed Iruka to the changing room. He blushed as he saw Sasuke removing his clothes. Iruka pulled Naruto against him to help cover his body.

Sasuke glared. He didn't mind if Naruto saw him naked. They were going to be husband and wife in two days anyway. What angered him was the closeness between Naruto and Iruka. Instead of snapping at them, he apologized. "I'm sorry. I didn't know you were here."

"I-it's ok," Naruto said. "I'd like to get dressed though."

Sasuke smirked. "Well, go ahead. I don't mind." Naruto squeaked and buried himself farther into Iruka's chest, causing Sasuke's jealousy to increase.

"Ma," Kakashi said, stopping Sasuke from lashing out at Iruka. "I don't think it is a good idea to change in front of each other. It isn't proper. Prince Sasuke, as gentlemen we should probably let Princess Naruko get dressed." Sasuke sighed but nodded. He followed Kakashi out. "You know, Princess Naruko seems to be shy. You have to treed carefully or you'll scare her away."

"I know," Sasuke said. "I just don't like her closeness to her caregiver. Why does she even have a male caregiver?"

"Oh don't worry about Iruka," Kakashi said. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. Kakashi just smiled.

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

In the changing room, Naruto was rushing to get dressed. He was glad Iruka was there or he'd have panicked and given himself away. Iruka kept him grounded. It was something Naruto was thankful for. Once he was ready, the two exited the changing room. Iruka bowed and Naruto blushed as he shyly walked away. Kakashi bowed back and Sasuke smiled. He could see the redness on Naruto's face and he was glad he still had his pants on. Deciding to hurry up and take his bath, Sasuke ran into the changing room, stripped, then jumped into the water. Kakashi shook his head before picking up after the raven.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Naruto nor its characters! I don't make any money off of this!

"speaking"  
'thinking'

* * *

 **Chapter 5:**

Two days later, Naruto and Sasuke were standing before a priest and several members of royalty and nobles. They did everything the priest asked them to do. Soon, cheers filled the room. Naruto and Sasuke were officially married. However, two people knew that the wedding wasn't completely true. Sasuke had married Naruto thinking he was Naruko. The name on the scrolls was Naruko Namikaze, but since Naruto Uzumaki was the one present, the marriage was a lie. Technically, Sasuke was still single. But this was something he couldn't know. Naruto felt bad about lying to the raven, but this had to happen. Naruto was going to spend the rest of his life with Sasuke, even if it wasn't for much longer.

Sasuke and Naruto were brought into a room. Iruka and Kakashi stood guard. No one was allowed to interfere into what was meant to happen next. Naruto however, had made sure to take a small dose of poison. It wouldn't kill him, but he wouldn't be able to take part in any activities. Naruto sat on the bed, fiddling with the hem of his wedding dress. Sasuke stared at the shy boy and decided that he needed to make the first move. He leaned down to kiss him, but Naruto moved away. Standing up and putting a hand over his mouth, Naruto ran into the adjoining bathroom.

Sasuke stood frozen as he listened to the retching his wife was making. He instantly went to the room's door. He slammed it open. Kakashi and Iruka looked at the raven who was panicking. "She's throwing up!" Iruka quickly ran past Sasuke and into the bathroom.

Naruto looked up at Iruka and smiled. "I think I ate too much."

Iruka calmed. He knew that Naruto had taken some poison. It was the only way to make Sasuke thing he was sick. Iruka was going to have to call a doctor. But he wanted to make sure the doctor wouldn't say anything about Naruto's true gender. Tsunade Sannin was the only one he could think of. She was the best doctor around and she knew when to be quiet.

Tsunade was welcomed into the castle. Sasuke, Kakashi, Itachi, Iruka, Minato, and the Queen surrounded Naruto's bed. Tsunade rolled her eyes. "Everyone except the Princess and her caretaker. Kakashi and Itachi had to drag Sasuke out while the Queen dragged Minato out. He was mumbling something about killing whoever hurt his daughter. Tsunade checked over Naruto. "So, is there a reason you took some poison?"

"Well... I just got married and..." he trailed off.

"I see," Tsunade said. "Yes, marrying a fellow male that believes you are a woman does put a damper on one's sex life." Naruto blushed. "Tell me, why does everyone think you're female except your caretaker?"

"I'm not the real princess," Naruto said. "I took her place after she ran away with the man she loved."

"Why did you take her place?" Tsunade asked.

"To protect her," Naruto said. "She has the right to marry someone she loves."

"And you?" Tsunade asked.

Naruto shrugged. "I'll live this lie for as long as I can. Once I'm found out, I'll accept my punishment." He looked into Tsunade's eyes. "I don't want to hurt anyone, but I have to protect the ones I love."

"Hm..." Tsunade smiled. "Your secret is safe with me. I can help you keep yourself pure." Naruto blushed. She handed Naruto some medicine. "That will help take care of the poison. As for the other problem..." She walked over to the door and opened it. She motioned to the people in the hall to come in. Once they were all in, she put on a sad face. "It seems that Princess Naruko won't be able to continue with tonight's activities. Her heart won't be able to handle it. If Princess Naruko is to keep living, she can't have sex." Everyone's eyes widened.

Itachi looked at Minato. "If she can't sleep with Sasuke, then she can carry a child. That means Sasuke is forced to give up on having children."

"That's..." Minato didn't know what to say.

"It's fine," Sasuke said. Everyone looked at him. " Naruko is my wife. If we can't have children then we can't have children. Since I'm not the Crown Prince, it shouldn't matter if I have children."

Minato looked amazed at Sasuke. "You'd still have Naruko as your wife despite this? You won't be able to touch her."

Sasuke shrugged. "So be it."

Naruto looked ready to cry. Sasuke was a good man and here he was destroying his chance at happiness. He didn't want to hurt the raven. "G-give up on me. I... I can't be a good wife."

Sasuke smiled and took Naruto's left hand in his. He kissed it. "I do not mine. Giving up such a thing if it means that you are mine, is fine with me. Let me have you as my wife. I'll be a good husband." Naruto cried and Sasuke held him.

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

A few days later, Naruto and Iruka left for the Uchiha Kingdom. Their party was attack twice, but Iruka forced Naruto to watch the guards take care of the attackers. He was surprised that Kakashi, Itachi, and Sasuke fought as well. Iruka said it was normal for a prince's caretaker to be a solider. As for Sasuke and Itachi, an Uchiha must train in the art of fighting. That caused Naruto to ask the raven if he should learn to fight. He told Naruto that a princess no matter who they are mustn't fight. They have to let a man protect them. Naruto pouted and declared that he still wanted to know how to defend himself. Sasuke promised him that he'd teach him when they got home.

They soon reached the Uchiha Kingdom, then the castle. The castle was bigger than the one in Konoha. Sasuke, Itachi, and Kakashi led Naruto and Iruka into the thrown room. A woman with black hair grabbed each of them in a hug. "I'm so glad you are back."

"Mother, you don't have to worry," Sasuke said. "We are men. We care take care of ourselves."

"I know, but I still worry," the woman said. She turned to Naruto. "You must be Naruko! I'm Mikoto Uchiha."

Naruto smiled. "It is nice to meet you, your majesty."

"Oh don't call me that," Mikoto said. "Call me Mikoto or even Mom." She jestered to the man behind her, sitting on a throne. "This is my husband, Fugaku. Yes, he is the King of this kingdom."

"H-hello," Naruto curtsied.

"Hn," Fugaku grunted. "Welcome."

"He isn't one to talk," Mikoto said. "Now, why don't the two of have a bath and talk about things." She began to lead Naruto off. Iruka ran to catch up. The Uchih men just shook their heads as Kakashi chuckled.

"Really," Naruto said. "I don't need a bath."

"Nonsense," Mikoto said. "Surely you wish to be clean."

"Um..." Naruto was beginning to panic.

"Please, your majesty," Iruka said. "Princess Naruko is a bit shy. She doesn't like to bathe with anyone. It took me several years before she let me help. I think it would be good if she got use to things before rushing into such a thing."

"Oh," Mikoto said. "I didn't know you were so shy. Alright! Go ahead and take a bath. I have other things I need to do." She hugged Naruto then walked off. Naruto raised an eyebrow. Mikoto seemed to be one exhilarating woman. He looked at Iruka who shrugged. Naruto and Iruka stepped into the bathing chambers. They were bigger than Naruko's. Naruto bathed quickly before returning to the throne room with Iruka.

"...what do mean she won't be able to have children?" Fugaku yelled. Naruto and Iruka froze.

"Just as I said," Sasuke said.

Fugaku sighed. "Then the marriage is pointless. You'll remarry someone from Ratoji or another kingdom."

Sasuke glared. "Naruko is my wife! I will not have another!"

"You will," Fugaku said getting up. He stepped in front of Sasuke. "Naruko can be a concubine. You will marry Princess Hara or someone else."

"But Father..." Sasuke tried.

"Enough," Fugaku said. "We'll throw a ball to look for a proper wife. If you feel bad for Naruko, send her back."

"What about the alliance with Konoha?" Sasuke asked.

"Minato will keep it," Fugaku said. "He knows we could destroy Konoha if we wanted to."

"Fugaku, I don't think..." Mikoto said.

"That is an order," Fugaku said. He turned to a woman. "Hamori, please set up the ball."

"Yes, you majesty," Hamori said. She walked past Naruto and Iruka, not even glancing at them. The two decided to wait another minute before walking in.

"Naruko!" Mikoto smiled. She walked over to the blond. "I'd like to show you around."

"Of course," Naruto said. Naruto and Iruka followed Mikoto through the castle.

"So, tell me about yourself," Mikoto said.

"Well, I'm seventeen," Naruto said. Iruka had told him about Naruko. "My birthday is October 10 and I love the color red." Naruto didn't know his own birthday, so being able to put a date to his birth, even if it wasn't really his, made him happy. "I also like orange and blue. My favorite foods usually involve fish or noodles. I can cook, though not without help. Oh, and I like to read!"

"You like to read?" Mikoto asked. "So do I! What kind of books do you like?"

"Fairy tales," Naruto said blushing. He tended to read them to the kids he took care of. "My favorite is Cinderella. She's the only princess that doesn't need to be saved by a prince."

"That's a strange thing to think about." Mikoto said. "I also like Fairy tales. My mother use to read them to me. I've always wanted to read them with my daughter." She sighed. "But I don't have a daughter."

"But Sasuke said he had a half-sister," Naruto said.

"Yes," Mikoto said. "She was born to Fugaku's concubine before he and I got married. She's a lovely girl, but she wasn't one for stories. However, she would agree with you to say that women should learn to not depend on men. Personally, I do not mind having the one I love protect me."

"I wouldn't mind either," Naruto said. "I wish to fight along with him. It would be nice if he could depend on me."

"Do you love Sasuke?" Mikoto asked.

Naruto blushed. "I... I'm not sure. I do like him, but I don't know if it is love. I don't want to hurt him."

"You heard what Fugaku said didn't you?" Mikoto asked. Naruto nodded. "Don't take his words to heart."

"He's right," Naruto said. "I can't have children. I'm unable to give Sasuke something he wants. Even if he says he doesn't mind, I know that I'm hurting him. If marrying another would bring him happiness, I would not mind. It isn't uncommon for a prince to have more than one wife." Mikoto's eyes widened. She could tell that Naruto would be willing to do anything to make Sasuke happy, even give up on his own feelings. She believed that Naruto did indeed love Sasuke.

Iruka had been listening to the entire conversation. He knew that this was hurting Naruto more than the blond was letting on. If only there was a way to let Naruto go back to his previous life. A thought suddenly hit the brunet. What if "Naruko" was to die? Then Naruto wouldn't be needed anymore. Sure, several people would be sad, but they'd be able to move on. Iruka had to talk to Naruto about it later.

* * *

The Poll has finally reached ten votes for a story, and it's a tie! The winners are Untitled#7 and Uzumaki Diaries: Restarting the Forgotten Memories. Since there is a tie, I have to break it. Since I have Untitled#7 more planned out then UDRTFM, I'll be posting that story first. However, since I'm already posting three stories, I'll wait to post it after either of those three are done. This means I'll be focusing more on this story since it is the one closest to being completed. If I had to guess, I'll be done with Life Swap by the end of the month. My planning only has 15 chapters for this one, so I'm already a third there.

Thank you for voting and reading my stories. I'll close the poll after posting this.


	6. Chapter 6

So, for some reason, my documents have been encrypted. This means that I can't open my stories. Luckily, I have most of my stories saved to a flash-drive or my email. However, I did lose some things. Hopefully, I can get the issue fixed. For now, enjoy!

I do not own Naruto nor its characters! I don't make any money off of this!

"speaking"  
'thinking'

* * *

 **Chapter 6:**

"You want me to fake my death?" Naruto asked.

"I think it would be the best way for you to go back to your own life," Iruka said. "If we can pull it off, then you and Naruko will be safe."

"I understand," Naruto said. It would be better if he "died." But something was stopping him from agreeing to Iruka's plan.

Iruka noticed this. "Just give it some thought." Naruto nodded. "Now, Prince Sasuke has requested your presence at the garden."

"Then lets go," Naruto said getting up. Iruka shook his head, but followed Naruto. They went out to the garden. Sasuke and Kakashi were already there. Kakashi grabbed Iruka's arm and took him away, leaving Naruto and Sasuke alone. Naruto sat down next to Sasuke.

"Naruko?" Sasuke asked. "I was wondering, are you ok with being my wife?"

"Y-yes," Naruto said.

Sasuke smiled. "I'm glad." He pulled Naruto into his arms. "My father wants me to marry someone else."

"I don't mind if you do," Naruto said. "I'm sure you want children. If you must marry another to have children, then that's ok." He looked into Sasuke's eyes. "Having a second wife won't mean that we can't be together. And I'd love to take care your children."

Sasuke squeezed Naruto closer. "I love you." Naruto's breath hitched. "I don't want anyone else." He pulled back and kissed Naruto. Naruto thought about pushing him away, but lust won out. He kissed back. Sasuke deepened the kiss, loving the taste of Naruto. His han began to move up Naruto's leg.

Naruto broke the kiss. "Sasuke, we can't."

"I know," Sasuke said. "Just let me hold you." Naruto nodded. Sasuke held Naruto, not wanting to let him go. They stared at the sky, watching the clouds roll by.

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

"I'll do it," Naruto said. Iruka and Naruto were in his room. After spending some time in the garden, they had gone to eat. Naruto had bathed and came back to the room.

"Eh?" Iruka asked.

"I'll fake my death," Naruto said. "If I keep letting this continue, it will be harder to let him go."

"You love him," Iruka said.

Naruto smiled. "Yes. I don't know how. We've been married for only a week. I've only known him for two weeks. To fall so easy... I'm a fool."

Iruka felt bad for Naruto. But he knew this was for the better. "We can't do it right away. I think in a month would be good."

"Ok," Narito said. He yawned.

"You should sleep," Iruka said. "You've had a long day."

"Thank you Iruka." Naruto said, getting under the covers.

Iruka smiled. "Your welcome."

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

"Naruko!" Sasuke called. "I wanted you to meet my sister, Raiyuki." A girl with black hair and green eyes smiled at Naruto.

"Hi there," Raiyuki said.

"And this is her lover Yori," Sasuke said. A girl with purple hair stood behind Raiyuki. Naruto wasn't sure if the girl was just shy. "Raiyuki, Yori, this is my wife Naruko. She's a bit on the shy side, but I think you will get along."

"It is nice to meet you," Raiyuki said shaking Naruto's hand. Yori also shook Naruto's hand. Naruto felt a strange zap and Yori's hand left his. "So Sasuke, tell me more about what's been going on." Raiyuki and Sasuke walked a way, Sasuke telling Raiyuki about his adventures.

Yori stared at Naruto. He felt self-conscious. "Is there something wrong with my face?"

Yori shook her head. "No, not your face." Naruto raised an eyebrow. "You're a man."

"W-what?" Naruto stuttered. "I have no idea what your talking about."

"I can tell," Yori said. "I'm a woman and I'm dating another one. I'm surprised Prince Sasuke and the others haven't noticed."

"What are you going to do?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing," Yori said. "As long as you don't hurt Prince Sasuke, or his family, I won't say anything." She suddenly leaned forward. "But if you hurt them, I'll hurt you." She pulled back and smiled. Seconds later, she had a look of indifference on her face as if she hadn't just threatened Naruto. Naruto then saw Raiyuki run over and grab onto Yori's arm.

"Having a girl talk?" Raiyuki asked.

"Something like that," Yori said.

"Well, it's my turn!" Raiyuki said. She grabbed Naruto and pulled him away. Yori and Sasuke looked at each other and shrugged. They sat down and just stared at the sky. Raiyuki took Naruto on a walk. They came to a lake and Raiyuki giggled. She began to remove her clothes. Naruto blushed and looked away. "Come on Naruko! Come swim with me. Naruto noticed that Raiyuki only removed the top layer of her dress. Naruto hesitated before doing the same. He knew that his underdress would still hide the fact that he's male. Raiyuki splashed Naruto. "Slow poke!"

"Oh, it's on!" Naruto said. He splashed Raiyuki back. Laughter filled the air.

Yori and Sasuke could hear Raiyuki and Naruto laughing. "Guess they are having fun without us," Sasuke said standing up.

Yori smiled. "We'll have to fix that." The two ran to the lake. Both blushed when their saw their partners clothes. Yori sighed before taking off her top layer. Sasuke turned away, not sure if it was ok. But a tug on his shirt made him look at Yori. "Strip." Without another word, Yori jumped into the lake. She swam over to Raiyuki and dunked her. Naruto's laugh erged Sasuke to remove his shirt and pants. He kept his boxers on and walked into the lake. He snuck up on Naruto and lifted the blond up. Naruto let out a surprised yelp as he was thrown backwards over Sasuke. His legs caught around Sasuke's neck forcing the raven backwards as well.

Soon, a splashing war started. It was Naruto and Sasuke vs. Raiyuki and Yori. Iruka and Kakashi appeared several minutes later before they too join. Iruka was reluctant to join them, but when Kakashi picked him up bridal-style and tossed him, fully clothed into the lake, the man was ready to get revenge. Kakashi only manage to get his shirt off before Iruka tackled him to the ground. Iruka then, with Sasuke's help, dragged the man into the lake. Kakashi groaned as Iruka pressed up against him to keep him under. But Kakashi broke out of the water, forcing Iruka into Raiyuki. Raiyuki growled as she jumped on the oldest male's back. Sasuke then picked Naruto up. A chicken fight began. It ended with Naruto and Sasuke's win. Raiyuki had tried to remove Kakashi's mask, only for the man the slip over a rock. Everyone laughed when Raiyuki came up with the mask in her hand. But then a hand grabbed the mask from her. No one managed to see what Kakashi looked like without the mask.

Itachi, Kiba, and Shikamaru found the group and decided to join them. Of course, it took the combined power of Raiyuki, Naruto, and Kiba to get Itachi into the water. Kiba had stripped Itachi of his clothes while Raiyuki and Naruto held him. Shikamaru said it was troublesome to fight Raiyuki, so he got into the water on his own, slowly. Kiba jumped in, spraying water over everyone.

Mikoto watched from a window in the castle. She was happy to see her boys having fun. Fugaku on the other hand didn't look happy. He didn't like his sons playing around. He blamed Naruto for it. He was about to go put an end to their fun when Mikoto forcefully stopped him. No one knew how she had so much power over the King, but she did.

Hours later, nine people returned to the castle, dripping wet. Yori, Raiyuki, Naruto, and Iruka went into one bathing chamber while the others went into the other, Naruto kept a towel wrapped around himself. Mikoto decided to join them, which made Naruto on edge a bit, but Iruka's presence calmed him. The girls allowed Iruka into the water with them since he was in a relationship with Kakashi.

As for the men, Sasuke, Itachi, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Kakashi were talking about their partners. Kiba was missing his fiancé as was Shikamaru, even though he tried to hide it. Kiba was engaged to Lord Shino Aburame. Their wedding was in two weeks. Shikamaru wouldn't be getting married for a few months. He was engaged to the first Princess of Suna. It was a well known fact that the wedding was on hold due to Princess Temari's pregnancy. She refused to get married while pregnant. Her pregnancy caused problems between the Uchiha Kingdom and Suna since it wasn't right for an unwed woman to have sex. Itachi and Gaara had managed to get Fugaku and Suna's King to approve of the relationship. They approved of it even more when Suna's first Prince said he'd help the two elope if their marriage wasn't approved. It was later found out that Prince Kankuro's wife, Lady Tenten had promised to never sleep with Kankuro again if he didn't help his sister.

Kakashi told the boys that he wanted to marry Iruka. Itachi recommended that he just randomly propose. Kiba said to do it over dinner. Sasuke said he should do it during a romantic moment. Shikamaru just told him to put the ring on Iruka's finger and see if he catch on. Kakashi decided to go with Itachi's idea.

Just as Yori, Raiyuki, Naruto, Mikoto, and Iruka walked out of their changing room (Naruto got out first to change), Kakashi dropped to one knee and held out a ring. "Will you marry me?"

Everyone's jaw dropped. The boys suddenly turned the corner to hear a "Yes!" being screamed. They watched Kakashi get tackled to the floor and kissed. This caused them to see Kakashi's face. He was very handsome. Mikoto cheered, saying that she couldn't wait to plan another wedding. Raiyuki agreed with her. Naruto smiled. He was happy for Iruka. But part of him hated the fact that Iruka found happiness. He shook his head, getting rid of the mean thoughts. The group went to dinner talking about the wedding.

Fugaku interrupted their conversation. "We are having the ball in two days."

"But Father..." Sasuke tried.

"But nothing," Fugaku said. "You will do as I say. And Mikoto, you will not try to sabotage the ball." Mikoto tsked, knowing she was caught. Itachi and Sasuke sweetdropped. They knew their mother was going around ruining any decorations Hamori made. Sasuke sighed. He'd have to go through with the ball.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Naruto nor its characters! I don't make any money off of this!

"speaking"  
'thinking'

* * *

 **Chapter 7:**

Several people gathered in the ball room. Fugaku and Mikoto sat on their thrones. Itachi had managed to get off his by going to talk to Lord Deidara and Lord Sasori of the Akatsuki Kingdom. Sasuke was in his group of friends, trying not to dance. Naruto stood with Raiyuki and Yori. They were talking about their favorite books.

"...and so, I have to say that Matthew Reilly is the best author," Raiyuki said.

"I myself prefer stories involving the supernatural and magic," Yori said. "Jonathan Stroud is my favorite."

"I like Fairy Tales," Naruto said. "But I like stories with a strong main character."

"Then you'll love Matt," Raiyuki said.

"John's characters are like that too," Yori said.

Naruto watched as the two fought over who was the better author. Comments on their looks were made. Even the way they worded things was mentioned. Naruto was beginning to think that Reilly and Stroud wrote porn. When he said this, Yori and Raiyuki started to explain their favorite series by those two. Naruto soon realized that they didn't write porn. A battle of Sci-Fi vs. Supernatural seemed to be the topic. Naruto was luckily saved by Kiba.

"Hey Naruko!" Kiba said running up to her. Naruto had told Kiba to just call him by name. "I want you to meet Shino." He dragged him towards where Sasuke was standing. "Shino! This is Naruko."

A boy with brown hair looked at Naruto through sunglasses. He was wearing a shirt with a high collar that like Kakashi covered most of his face. "Hello," Shino said. He bowed slightly.

"Hi," Naruto said smiling.

"So this is Naruko?" a female voiced asked. A girl with blond hair stared at Naruto. She was standing next to Shikamaru and Naruto could tell that she was pregnant. "Hm... you're cute."

Naruto blushed. "You're pretty too, Princess Temari."

"Ah, so you know who I am," Temari said. "And enough with the Princess crap. Just call me Temari." She hugged Naruto, careful to not press her stomach into Naruto.

"When are you due?" Naruto asked.

"Four months," Temari said. "I'm hoping for a girl."

"Troublesome," Shikamaru said. "We don't need another woman in the house."

Temari frowned. "It will be a girl and you will suck it up." Shikamaru nodded quickly not wanting to piss Temari off."

"I'll introduce you to my other friends," Sasuke said. "This is Neji and his sister Hinata. They have another sister, but Hanabi didn't come. Neji is married to Temari's brother Gaara." He motioned to the three, one at a time.

"H-hello Naruko," Hinata said. Neji and Gaara nodded a hello.

"Hi," Naruto said. "It is nice to meet you."

"Then we have Kankuro, Temari's other brother, and his wife Tenten," Sasuke said.

"Hello Naruko!" Tenten said.

"Hi," Kankuro said.

Naruto smiled. "Hi. I heard all about the Temari and Shikamaru thing. It is good that you stood up for them."

"See?" Tenten said. "I knew it was the right thing to do."

"Sasuke!" someone yelled. Everyone turned to see a girl with pink hair coming towards them.

"Dammit," Sasuke muttered. "Not her."

"Sasuke, I heard that you got married," Sakura said. "Where is she?"

Sasuke sighed. "Princess Sakura, this is my wife, Naruko."

"Hello," Naruto said.

"She's your wife?" Sakura asked looking Naruto over. "Why would you marry her?"

"Sakura," Sasuke began.

"I mean, she's not even that pretty," Sakura said.

"Sakura," Sasuke tried again.

"I heard she can't handle you in bed. She can't give you a child."

"Sakura!" Sasuke raised his voice. "You will be careful with your words."

"What's going on, forehead?" another girl said coming over. She was light blonde hair.

"None of your business, pig," Sakura said.

"Still after Sasuke?" the girl asked. "He's married." She looked at Naruto. "Naruko right? I'm Ino." She held out her hand.

"Hi," Naruto said shaking her hand.

"So, is Pinky here bugging you?" Ino asked.

"Pig!" Sakura yelled. "Shut up already. Why don't you go back to your fatty of a husband."

"Choji isn't fat," Ino said glaring. "He's pleasantly plump. And he's helping out in the kitchen."

"Cooking and eating food is the only thing he's good for," Sakura said.

Ino was about to slap Sakura, but Kiba managed to stop her. "She's not worth it," the dog-lover said.

"Anyway, I heard that you are looking for a real wife, Sasuke," Sakura said. "The King invited me as one of the prospective brides."

Sasuke sighed. "I'm not marrying anyone else. I have Naruko."

"I doubt for much longer," Sakura said.

"Excuse me?" Sasuke frowned. "Did you just threaten Naruko?"

"Not at all," Sakura said. "I'm just saying that you're gonna have to pick another to give you a child. And I have to say, I'm sure you'll pick me."

"Even if you were the last woman on earth, I'd still never sleep with you," Sasuke said. "I'd rather sleep with Kiba."

"Hey!" Kiba yelled. "That's mean."

"Fine," Sasuke said. "I'd rather sleep with Kakashi."

"Ouch," Kakashi said. "That hurts me so." Everyone could tell he was being sarcastic. "Did you hear that, 'Ruka? Prince Sasuke is so mean."

Iruka just rolled his eyes. He looked at Naruto and smiled. "Are you having fun Princess Naruko?"

"I was," Naruto said.

Iruka frowned then looked at Sakura. "Did I miss something?"

"Ma, 'Ruka, don't worry about it," Kakashi said. "Sasuke can handle it."

The music stopped and Fugaku stood, making Sasuke and Itachi go to his side. "Welcome everyone. As you know, my son Sasuke recently got married, but Princess Naruko is unable to conceive. I've invited seven princesses to become Sasuke's second wife and the mother of his children. Sasuke will pick at least one of the seven. As part of the agreement, if Sasuke wants more than one, he can take the others as concubines." Sasuke's eyes widened. He hadn't expected his father to throw seven women at him. And now he had to take them as concubines? "I'd like to introduce them to everyone. So I'll start with the oldest of the seven. Princess Hara from Ratoji." A girl with long brown hair stepped forward. "She is three years older than Sasuke and is the third in line to the throne of Ratoji. Next is Princess Lilly from the Hongo Kingdom." A girl with short blond hair stepped forward. She wasn't wearing the normal gown that a princess normally wore. "She is two years older than Sasuke. Princess Lilly is the fifth princess of the Hongo Kingdom and the leader of a third of Hongo's army." Lilly looked like she didn't want to be there. "Princess Avriannah is the only princess of Yukiono. She is a year older than Sasuke." A girl with brown hair stepped forwards. She was wearing a white dress that hugged her body. Several men drooled at her beauty.

Raiyuki giggled. Naruto raised an eyebrow. "None of them know that she's gay."

"How do you know?" Naruto asked as Fugaku introduced another princess, one named Carrie.

"She's my cousin," Yori said. "From my father's side."

"Oh," Naruto said as Sakura was introduced. "Then why is she here?"

"Her father probably made her come," Yori said. "Uncle doesn't approve of her liking girls."

"That's not fair," Naruto said. "She should have the right to love whomever she wants."

Raiyuki and Yori smiled. They hugged Naruto. "You're so cute!" Naruto blushed.

"Lady Kassina is the daughter of Lord Ruge," Fugaku said introducing the six girl. "She is a year younger than Sasuke." Kassina had blue hair. "And finally, Princess Haruka."

All of Sasuke's friends gasped. "No way," Temari said.

"What?" Naruko asked.

"That's just plan evil," Tenten said.

"What?" Naruto repeated.

"Haruka is..." Kiba paused. "Haruka is Sasuke's first love." Naruto froze. His eyes widened as Fugaku finished up his introductions.

"These ladies will be staying here for a month," Fugaku said. "At the end of the month, Sasuke will chose one or more girls to add to his harem. Now, please enjoy the rest of the ball." Fugaku sat back down. Sasuke was forced to dance with each of the seven women.

Naruto watched as Sasuke danced with each girl. He was tense with each one, except the last. Haruka's arms went around Sasuke's neck and Sasuke put his hands on her waist. The two of them seemed to fit well together. Tears began to prick at Naruto's eyes, but he refused to let them flow. All of Sasuke's friends notice this and they weren't happy. They liked Naruto and thought he was good for Sasuke. Raiyuki and Yori were angry the most. They got to know Naruto on a more personal level and knew that he wouldn't mess Sasuke up like Haruka did before.

* * *

So by age of oldest to youngest the seven potential brides are:  
Hara, Lilly, Avriannah, Carrie, Sakura, Kassina, and Haruka

Lilly isn't interested in Sasuke and Avriannah is gay. So, that means there are only 5 potential brides. Sasuke clearly doesn't like Sakura. Haruka and Sasuke have a past that I will go into in the future. As for Hara, Carrie, and Kassina, you will have to see.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Naruto nor its characters! I don't make any money off of this!

"speaking"  
'thinking'

* * *

 **Chapter 8:**

Breakfast the next morning was more crowded than normal. Fugaku, Itachi, and Mikoto sat at the head of the table. Naruto and Avriannah sat on Mikoto's left while Raiyuki and Yori sat across from them. Sasuke was at the other end of the table. The rest of the seven potential brides sat between Sasuke and Naruko. It was like they were keeping Naruko as far away from Sasuke as possible. Haruka was on Sasuke's right side while Sakura was on his left. They were fighting for Sasuke's attention. Hara and Carrie were more conservative. Lilly was more interested in the food than Sasuke.

"So," Raiyuki said breaking the silence on her end of the table. "Did you hear about that new Disney movie?"

"Which one?" Naruto asked.

"Brave," Raiyuki said.

"I haven't seen it yet," Naruto said.

"What!?" someone yelled. All eyes were on Lilly. She didn't seem to notice nor care. "You haven't seen Brave yet?" Naruto shook his head. "Then we are gonna have to watch it. I brought it with me. I'll go get it." Without another word, Lilly bolted out of the hall.

"Wow," Raiyuki said. "I guess Lilly really likes that movie."

"It is her favorite princess movie," Carrie said. "I think she said she liked it because the princess can fight for herself." Carrie and Lilly were good friends.

"I prefer Frozen," Avriannah said.

"I like the Princess and the Frog myself," Carrie said.

"Ewe," Sakura said. "How can you like something like that? I mean a princess that kisses a frog? Like that would happen."

"I'd kiss a frog," Carrie said. "If a frog turned into the prince I was destined to be with, then I'd kiss him."

"You're crazy," Sakura said. "Frogs are dirty."

"I found it!" Lilly yelled running back into the room. She grabbed Naruto's arm and being to pull him up. "Come on! Let's go watch it."

Mikoto chuckled. "Why don't we all go watch it? We can have a Disney Princess Movie Marathon."

"Sure," Naruto said standing up. Raiyuki and Yori looked at each other and shrugged before standing up.

"Of course, your highness," Sakura said. "What a good idea." Naruto rolled his eyes. He could tell that Sakura was just trying to butter up to Mikoto. He did notice that Mikoto hadn't corrected Sakura and told her to call her Mikoto.

Everyone except Itachi and Fugaku followed Mikoto into the theater room. Mikoto put Brave in first since it looked like Lilly wouldn't sit down until it was playing. Lilly took a seat next to Naruto, ready to tell him what parts she like the most.

Naruto had to admit that Brave was quite good. Frozen was the next movie they watched. Naruto didn't really like that one. It wasn't bad, but it wasn't great. The Princess and the Frog was next. Carrie glared at Sakura when she after Tiana kissed frog-Naveen. Naruto liked this one too. Tiana was another powerful female character. Tangled was the next movie they watched. Hara and Raiyuki seemed to really like this movie. Naruto also thought it was cool. He laughed every time the pan-of-doom was used.

Half way into the Little Mermaid, Naruto wanted to kill Ariel. How could she be so stupid? She should have just let Prince Eric see her as she truly was. Naruto paused in thought and looked at Sasuke. Could he tell him the truth? No. That made Naruto a hypocrite. Snow White, Sleeping Beauty, and the Cinderella were the next three movies they watched. Mulan was the current one they were watching. Mulan and Naruto had a lot in common. Both were hiding their true genders in order to protect those they cared about.

Several more movies later, and Naruto had to say that his favorite movie was now Mulan. It had a happy ending just like all of these others, but it was the only one that seemed to fit Naruto's situation. Naruto knew however that he didn't have as much as a chance of a happy ending as Mulan.

Naruto looked over at Sasuke. He frowned. Haruka was running her fingers through Sasuke's hair. The raven seemed content. Jealousy ran through Naruto's body. He wanted to be the one running their fingers through Sasuke's hair. He wanted to be the only one allowed to touch Sasuke. Naruto realized that his jealous was clouding his soul. He had to bury his feelings.

After those movies, everyone was hungry. Lunched had been served after three movies, but now it was time for dinner. Everyone took the same seats they had at breakfast. Mikoto happily told Fugaku and Itachi about the movie-thon. The others talked about their favorite movie. Naruto however, was silent. He was trying to fight the darkness in his heart. He looked at everyone at the table. Some he would miss when he was gone. Others, he wouldn't mind never seeing again. He took a sip of his drink as he came to a conclusion. He had to talk to Iruka about faking his death. They would have to do it sooner than they agreed. Living as Naruko wasn't easy. Naruto didn't know how much more of this he could take.

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

Another week past and Naruto was on edge. The plan for his death was set. He was to take a potion just before dinner. A few minutes in dinner, he'd collapse and the Uchihas would call on a doctor. Tsunade would pronounce Naruto dead hours later. The cause would be heart failure. Naruto's body would be sent back to Konoha. Minato and Kushina would bury an empty coffin. Iruka would awaken Naruto and bring him back to the orphanage. Then Iruka would go back to the Uchiha Kingdom and live happily with Kakashi. There were a few kinks in the plan, but as long as things went well, Naruto would be able to move with his life.

Naruto spent the day watching Sasuke with Haruka. He hoped Sasuke would be happy with Haruka or whoever he picked. He could picture Sasuke and Haruka living happily together taking care of their children. This dream motivated Naruto to agree to Iruka's plan.

"You seem sad," Yori said sitting next to Naruto. "Is it because of Haruka?"

"Not really," Naruto said.

"You know that she was Sasuke's first love right?" Yori asked. Naruto nodded. "Well, they grew up together. Sasuke was two when she was born. She's the daughter of the best friend of the late Queen, Raiyuki's mother. Because they grew up together, they knew things about each other no one else knew. It was Sasuke that made the first move. They started going out when they were twelve. Four years, that's how long they date. But she did something that Sasuke couldn't forgive her for."

"What did she do?" Naruto asked.

"She caused a rift in Hinata and Kiba's relationship," Yori said.

"Hinata and Kiba were together?" Naruto asked.

"They were engaged," Yori answered. "But Haruka didn't like Hinata. She was too close to Sasuke. Haruka didn't care that Hinata was already taken. She still saw her as a threat. During a storm, she locked Hinata out. No one knew that Hinata was still outside except Haruka. When they finally found her, Hinata was dying. Haruka made it seem that Kiba was at fault. Apparently she had forge a letter to Hinata from Kiba telling her that he wanted to talk to her about something. Sasuke and Kiba got in a huge fight. It was Itachi that discovered that Kiba hadn't written the letter. But Kiba and Sasuke's friendship had already ended. Hinata and Kiba were also not talking. Neji blamed Kiba for Hinata getting sick. Although Itachi showed them that the letter didn't match Kiba's handwriting, they didn't care. It took another year before Kiba met Shino. Shino was the one to make Neji and Sasuke see the truth. Shino had found something that Haruka had written and matched it to the letter. Sasuke gathered all of us and announced the truth. Haruka fought back trying to convince that what she did was ok. But Sasuke no longer trusted her. The broke up and she returned home. Sasuke and Kiba started talking again. It was Sasuke that got Shino and Kiba together. Sai, Mikoto's cousin's son is engaged to Hinata. Sometimes, Hinata and Kiba are thankful that Haruka did that." Naruto raised an eyebrow. "It made them find the ones they truly love."

"I see," Naruto said. He looked at Haruka and saw her in a different light. The story of the past made Naruto's decision waiver. Then he remembered that there was still Harra and Carrie. Sasuke could fall in love with one of them. Naruto and Yori walked back to the castle, leaving Sasuke and Haruka behind.

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

Naruto took one last look at himself before he held out his hand. Iruka put a pill in it. "Are you ready?" he asked.

"I don't think I'll ever be ready," Naruto said. "But I have to do this." He tossed the pill into his mouth and swallowed. Iruka led Naruto downstairs and he took his normal spot at the table. Half way through dinner, Naruto felt the pill working. He suddenly felt like he had to throw up.

Iruka noticed this and ran to Naruto's side. "Princess Naruko? Are you ok?"

"It hurts," Naruto lied. He wasn't in pain, but he was getting dizzy.

"What hurts?" Iruka asked.

"My chest," Naruto said.

"Naruko?" Sasuke was at his side.

"Call the doctor," Itachi said.

"Naruko!" Sasuke yelled as Naruto lost consciousness.


	9. Chapter 9

Since I got a ton of reviews, I got inspired to write, so here is another chapter!

I do not own Naruto nor its characters! I don't make any money off of this!

"speaking"  
'thinking'

* * *

 **Chapter 9:**

Naruto could hear crying. He opened his eyes and saw everyone gathered around him. But the view was blurred by a sheet covering his eyes. The sheet allowed Naruto to see them but they couldn't see his eyes. "Why?" Sasuke asked. "Why did this happen?"

"Was Naruko depressed?" Tsunade asked.

"She did seem down lately," Raiyuki said. Tsunade nodded as she made a note in her notebook.

"Do you think her heart couldn't handle her depressed state?" Mikoto asked.

"It seems that is the case," Tsunade said. "However, it could also be because her heart couldn't handle the stress her body was going through. Her heart failed because it couldn't continue to work."

"It's my fault," Sasuke said.

"It is no one's fault," Tsunade said. "She was lucky to live so long."

"It's not fair," Sasuke said. "She's too good of a person to just die like this."

"I'm sorry," Tsunade said. "But there is nothing we can do. She's already..."

"No!" Sasuke yelled slamming his hand against a wall. "She can't be dead!"

"Sasuke," Raiyuki said. She pulled the boy into her arms. "Oh Sasuke." She began to cry along with Sasuke. Yori and Mikoto took them out of the room. The other followed, not sure what to say or do.

"It seems they love really love you," Tsunade said.

"I'm sorry," Naruto sat up, letting the cloth fall on his lap. "Thank you for doing this."

Tsunade sighed. "This is hurting them."

"This may hurt now, but they will move on," Naruto said. "It is better this way."

"For who?" Tsunade asked.

Naruto smiled. "For everyone."

Tsunade closed the door behind her. She felt bad for everyone, but she felt the worst for Naruto. As Naruko, he had people who loved him. But they thought he was someone else, someone he could never be. Naruto was right. This was the best thing to do. She only hoped that it was also the right thing to do.

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

The funeral was huge. The death of a member of royalty was always the saddest thing for a kingdom. They had agreed to bring Naruko's body back to Konoha. The day that this was to happen, Iruka gave Naruto another pill. Just like the first one, it knocked Naruto out. Naruto would be in a death-like sleep for four days. On the fifth day, Iruka would remove Naruto from the coffin and they'd hide until the coffin was buried. Then they would go to the orphanage. This was the second part of the plan. And it worked.

Naruto was hiding, dressed as a commoner with brown hair. He watched them lower a coffin into the ground. Several people cried. Mikoto was crying on Fugaku's shoulder while Kushina was crying on Minato's. Itachi had an arm around Sasuke. All of the girls were in their lover's arms. Raiyuki was in Yori's arms. Kiba was in Shino's. Shikamaru had to hold Temari up or she'd fall. It amazed Naruto that these people had cared so much for "Naruko." He waited until they left before he walked over to her grave. He bent down and touched the headstone.

"Thank you," Naruto said. "For letting me meet so many people. I will cherish the memories."

"Are you ready?" Iruka asked.

"Yes," Naruto said. He walked with Iruka to a carriage and got in it. Neither of them noticed that they were being watched.

The drive to the orphanage seemed longer than the first ride. Naruto and Iruka stayed silent, not wanting to talk. Iruka was going to miss Naruto just as Naruto would miss Iruka. When they reached the orphanage, Naruto hugged Iruka. "Promise me you'll visit."

"Of course," Iruka said hugging back. "Be safe."

"Good bye Iruka," Naruto said.

"Good bye Naruto," Iruka got back into the carriage. Naruto watched the carriage disappear. Then he turned around and walked to the door. He raised his hand and knocked.

"Hello?" Suki asked opening the door. She gasped.

"Hi Suki," Naruto said. "I'm back."

Suki hugged Naruto, tears running down her cheeks. "Welcome back, Naruto."

"Naruto?" Konohamaru asked. He saw the blond and ran at him, jumping him. Naruto landed on his back and Konohamaru buried his face in the blonde's chest. "Thank Kami-sama that you're ok, Naruto."

"Naruto?" Several boys and girls appeared. They too jumped on Naruto. Naruto laughed as he was pig piled. Once the hugging and greeting was done, Naruto walked into the house. Suki made some food for Naruto as he told her everything that had happened.

"You fell for him?" Suki asked. Naruto nodded. "Oh, Naruto!" She wrapped her arms around Naruto, and he finally broke down. Suki rubbed Naruto's back as he cried. Soon, he was asleep. Suki called Konohamaru to help bring Naruto to his room. Suki stayed in the room well past bed time. After everyone was asleep, she leaned down and kissed Naruto on the forehead. "I'm really glad you are back."

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

After Naruko's death, Sasuke didn't care who he married. The decision was given to Fugaku. He picked Hara. Haruka and Sakura was angry that they hadn't been picked. They tried to sabotage the wedding, but they were caught. They were forced to go home, depressed. Carrie and Kassina had already left, not minding that they weren't picked. Avriannah stayed behind to hang out with Yori and Lilly liked talking to Raiyuki. The four of them knew that Sasuke didn't want Hara. He only wanted Naruko. But because he couldn't have her, he had to settle for Hara.

Even after the wedding, Sasuke refused to touch Hara. Hara understood that Sasuke was still in love with Naruko. Weeks went by and Mikoto caught Hara throwing up. She assumed that Hara was pregnant with Sasuke's child, but she wasn't. Hara apologized and admitted that the child was one of her servants. Sasuke and Hara's marriage was annulled. Fugaku instantly called Carrie, Kassina, Haruka, and Sakura back. Sasuke's friends were made to vote on Sasuke's new bride. Lilly was picked with two votes over Kassina, but she refused to marry Sasuke. When Fugaku asked Kassina instead, she turned him down as well. It seems that Carrie and Kassina had gotten engaged to each other. So that next one was Lilly. But again, Lilly and Avriannah came out as a couple. Fugaku threw a minor tantrum.

Sasuke's friends were not happy. They were left with the choice of Haruka or Sakura. None of them could decide who was the lesser of two evils. Fugaku finally decided that Sasuke would marry both of them. By now, Sasuke was an empty shell of his former self. Itachi was afraid that his little brother was going to die. He took his worries to Raiyuki who also didn't know what to do. Yori overheard them and began to form a plan. She knew of a way to bring Sasuke true happiness and she was going to make it happen.

* * *

I made three Yuri pairings in this story. I didn't know if I was going to keep it that way. They could have just pretended to be together to spite Fugaku, but that would be counter productive. So, I guess I'll leave it this way.

Also, Lee and Jiriya seem to not exist in this story. There are other characters (Gai, Asuma, Kurenai, etc) also missing, including almost all of the Akatsuki members. So far, I don't think any of these characters are going to appear. I'm still iffy on Orochimaru and Kabuto. They have been in almost every one of my stories. I think I'm going to leave them out of this story.


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Naruto nor its characters! I don't make any money off of this!

"speaking"  
'thinking'

* * *

 **Chapter 10:**

Four figures moved through the night. They grabbed four horses and headed out. One was reluctant on letting the others find what they were looking for. He was afraid that this was breaking his promise. He had to obey them and his heart was telling him that this was ok. The two belonged together. But doing this was going to let out a big secret.

They rode through the night then the day. It was the next night that they made it to their destination. The oldest of the group jumped down to tie his horse to a tree. The others did the same. The four stood, ready to face the one behind that door. The oldest female in the group went up to the door and knocked. Stepping back, they waited. Soon, the door opened.

"Can I help you?" a woman asked. She couldn't see the faces of either of the four before her, but she knew that they had come here to change life as she knew it once more.

"Suki?" a voice called. "Who's at the door?" The owner of the voice came up behind her. Eyes widened as the four took in the one behind Suki. He was shorted than Suki, but had more of a curve to his body. It was hard to tell that thus was indeed a man standing in the door way. Long red hair curled around his face. He wore an apron with stars on it. Under the apron was a black tank-top and black capris. He was barefoot.

Two of the four knew who this man was. The other two didn't. Two hoods fell way as the two smiled at the boy. "Hello, Naruto," a woman said. "May we come in?"

Naruto gasped. He looked at the woman and then the man. He hadn't expected to see them. Looking behind them, he saw two more people. He wanted to know who they were. "S-sure. Come in." He stepped back, Suki following him. The four figures stepped in the house, with Suki closing the door behind them. Naruto led his guests into the loving room. Suki went into the kitchen to get them something to drink. Once the tea was handed out, Naruto sighed. Suki sat down next to him. "Iruka, Yori. To what do I owe you the pleasure?"

"We've come to ask you something," Yori said. "But first, I believe it is safe here?" She looked at Suki.

"Whatever you need to say to me can be said to Suki," Naruto said. "She is my partner after all."

Yori frowned at this. Then she sighed. With a nod, the other two removed their hoods. Naruto gasped as Raiyuki and Itachi were revealed. He instantly looked at Iruka who was nervous. He glared at the brunet. Yori felt bad for Iruka since she knew the reason Naruto was made was really her fault, not his. "I knew you were alive, and I knew that Iruka knew where you were."

"Why did you come here?" Naruto asked.

"We want you to come back," Yori said.

"I can't," Naruto said. "You need to move on and forget about me." He leaned back in his seat.

Yori knew this wasn't going as planned. She needed to clear the air. May be going completely off course would help. "Your hair, what happened to it?"

"The kids did it," Naruto said. "It isn't permanent, thankfully."

"It makes you look like a girl," Yori said. Naruto glared. "Just stating facts."

"I'm not a girl," Naruto said. "You and Iruka should know that."

"We do," Yori said. "And we'd like others to know."

"I'm not going back," Naruto said. Then he realized something. "How did you know I was alive? Only Iruka should have known."

"I saw you," Yori said. "After the funeral." Naruto cursed. "But only the two of us know." Naruto glanced at Raiyuki and Itachi. "They don't know who you are." At this, Naruto raised an eyebrow. How could they not know who he was? "I know you had your reasons, but please, come back with us."

"To be punished?" Naruto asked. "If I come back, I'll be put to death."

"We wouldn't let that happen," Iruka said. "And neither would Prince Sasuke."

Naruto flinched. "He'd hate me the most." He then looked at all of his guests. "How can anyone love someone who has lied to them from the beginning? Not only am I male, but I am not a member of the royal family. I'm an orphaned man who now helps run an orphanage. Her and I are too different."

"But even then it wasn't her that Sasuke fell for," Yori said. "It was you." Naruto, Raiyuki, and Itachi gasped. Raiyuki and Itachi had caught on to Naruto's identity. Naruto on the other hand was surprised to learn that Sasuke loved him. But still...

"I can't," Naruto said. "I'm sorry, but I still can't go back."

"Sasuke it going to marry Haruka and Sakura," Itachi said. All eyes turned to him. "But he doesn't love them. Will you not save him from a life of misery?"

"That's..." Naruto began.

"Only you can bring him happiness," Raiyuki said.

Naruto stilled. His feelings hadn't changed and if he could share those feelings, he'd be beyond happy. But could he do it? Could he go back, face possible execution, and win over Sasuke's heart as himself? Sasuke was worth all that. But leaving the orphanage wasn't a good idea. Suki had enough trouble running it on her own for five months. Could she run it alone for the rest of her life? No. The kids needed Naruto. He smiled sadly. "I..."

"It's fine," Suki said. "You deserve to find happiness, Naruto. We will miss you, but your place isn't here, not any longer. You should go to him."

"Suki," Naruto said.

Suki smiled. "I can run this place on my own. I've done it before, I can do it again."

"You won't be alone," a voice said. Everyone turned to see Konohamaru, Udo, and Moegi on the stairs. "We'll be here."

"Konohamaru," Naruto said.

"Besides," Konohamaru said. "We're nearly adults. We can take over for Suki and let her rest."

Suki laughed. "It seems you've been out-voted Naruto."

Naruto sighed then grinned. "Alright. I'll come with you." He stood up.

"Good," Suki said. "Here." She handed him a backpack. Naruto raised an eyebrow. Suki shrugged. "I knew that you'd need it."

Naruto shook his head. "Sometimes you scare me." Suki only smiled. He turned to Itachi, Iruka, Raiyuki, and Yori. "I guess I'm ready."

"Let's go, Naruto," Yori said holding out a hand. Naruto took it. Suki, Konohamaru, Udon, Moegi watched as Naruto got on a horse behind Itachi.

"Bye guys," Naruto said. "I'll visit!" He waved and then they were off.

Suki kept up her smile until Naruto was gone. Then, tears rolled down her face. Konohamaru, Udon, and Moegi helped her back into the living room and gave her a cup of tea. They knew what she was feeling. When she calmed down she thanked them then looked up at the ceiling. "Be happy Naruto. Even if your place isn't with me, I'll wish you happiness." She took another sip of her tea, thanking god for letting her meet her first love.

* * *

This chapter was really hard to write. I'm not completely happy with it. I may rewrite it. So, I'd like to ask your honest opinion on it.


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own Naruto, nor do I make any money off of this.

"talking"  
'thinking'

* * *

 **Chapter 11:**

They reached the castle the next night. Silently, they put their horses back to let them rest. Itachi led the way into the castle. Naruto hid under a black cloak. Their destination was Naruko's room. Once they got there, Naruto let out a sigh of relief. He then looked at the others. "So what is the plan?"

"You will dress up as Naruko and meet Sasuke in secret to tell him everything," Yori said.

"And if he takes it poorly?" Naruto asked.

"Don't worry," Raiyuki said. "Sasuke loves you." Itachi, Iruka, and Yori nodded their heads in agreement.

"I'll bring Sasuke here," Itachi said. "Get ready." He closed the door quietly behind him. Tori and Raiyuki quickly grabbed some clothes and makeup. Iruka helped Naruto get dressed. Then the girls worked together to finish the job. When it was done, they snuck out of the room. They saw Itachi pulling Sasuke with him and smiled at him. Itachi smirked back. Sasuke on the other hand was too busy yelling at Itachi to notice their presence.

"I told you Itachi," Sasuke said. "I don't want to go into that room yet."

"Too bad," Itachi said opening Naruko's door and pushing his younger brother inside. Itachi locked the door from outside and made sure to guard it so Sasuke couldn't come out.

"Itachi!" Sasuke yelled. "Let me out!" He began to pound on the door.

"Sasuke," his name was called so softly that he didn't hear it at first. Naruto tried again. "Sasuke."

Sasuke turned around, eyes wide with surprise. He eyes took in Naruto's form. Sasuke was then given three options of what to do: yell out ghost, faint, or run over to Naruto and hug him. Sadly, it wasn't the latter. Without a single syllable passing his lips, Sasuke's body fell to the floor. Naruto panicked and ran towards him. Noticing that Sasuke had fainted, he called out for Itachi. Itachi ran into the room, and looked down. Chuckling, he lifted up his foolish little brother and carried him to the bed.

"I have to admit that I didn't expect that," Itachi said. Naruto just stared at Itachi. The older raven sighed before standing up. "I'll let you take care of him." He headed towards the door.

"Prince Itachi," Naruto called. The other turned to him. Naruto bowed. "Thank you."

Itachi smiled. "Anything for my foolish little brother." Without another word, Itachi left the room.

Naruto looked at Sasuke. "I hope you will forgive me." He reached a hand to move a piece of hair, but it was grabbed. "S-sasuke."

"Are you really here?" Sasuke asked. Naruto nodded. "Good." He pulled Naruto into a hug. "I'm not going to let you go."

"You don't have to," Naruto said with a smile. "But there is something you need to know."

"Whatever it is can wait," Sasuke said. He didn't want to let Naruto go.

"It can't," Naruto insisted. He pulled back and took a deep breath. "I have been hiding something from you. You see, my real name is Naruto."

Sasuke froze. He didn't understand what Naruto was talking about. Besides, what did a different name mean?

"I'm not the princess of Konoha," Naruto said. "I'm not even a woman."

Sasuke's eyes widened. "You're a man?"

"Yes." Naruto looked away, unable to meet Sasuke's eyes.

"Are you a prince?" Sasuke asked. Naruto shook his head. "Then who are you."

"My name is Naruto," Naruto said again. "I help run an orphanage on the sea border of Konoha and Suna. The real Princess Naruko eloped to Suna." He looked at Sasuke. "You have to understand! I did it to protect them, all of them. I didn't want Naruko and Kenji to get hurt just because they love each other. It isn't fair!" Suddenly, Naruto was in Sasuke's arms.

"I understand," Sasuke whispered. Tears rolled down Naruto's face. "Just tell me one thing." He held Naruto so they could see each other's face. "Do you love me?"

Naruto smiled through the tears. "How could I not?"

Sasuke smiled. "Then be mine again. I don't care about your gender. I never did. Marry me as yourself."

Naruto flung himself into Sasuke's arms. "Yes, yes, yes."

"Hn," Sasuke smirked then leaned down to claim Naruto's lips. Naruto gave into the kiss, letting Sasuke have full control. He pushed Naruto so his back hit the bed. Just as he pressed closer, the door to the room opened.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," Yori said walking into the room with Raiyuki, Iruka, and Itachi behind her. "But there are some things we need to take care of."

"Yori's right," Raiyuki said with an evil grin. "We have a wedding to ruin."


	12. Chapter 12

This chapter is very short, but a lot happens. I tried to make it longer. Even thought about combining this chapter with the next one since I have most of it planned out, just not written. But I'm going to leave it this way. This chapter was written during a time of extreme writer's block.

* * *

I do not own Naruto, nor do I make any money off of this.

"talking"  
'thinking'

 _FLASHBACK_

 **Chapter 12:**

"Please rise," a priest said. Sasuke, Sakura, and Haruka stood up. "God has brought these three together in a bond that can't be broken. Marriage is a sacred agreement between people who love and care for each other. As such, today two princesses will join hands with Prince Sasuke in a binding ceremony." He paused. "Now, let us pray for the love of these people." Silence filled the room as the guests began to pray.

Sasuke couldn't help rolling his eyes. Decision to pretend to go along with the wedding had been something he wasn't happy about. But when he heard Sakura and Haruka gasp, it made it worth it. Someone let out a scream. Sasuke opened his eyes and turned towards the main door.

FLASHBACK

 _Yori, Raiyuki, Iruka, Itachi, Sasuke, and Naruto were sitting in Naruko's room, making plans about the wedding. Several of the ideas they had come up with had been thrown away. Naruto began to wonder if may be just telling everyone the truth was a better idea. One look at Sasuke told him that he couldn't just do that. If Fugaku really wanted Sasuke to have a wife that could provide children, than Fugaku was going to find a way to do it. Mikoto was the only person that could make Fugaku back off, but Fugaku seemed more stubborn about this wedding than anything._

 _"...and so, I think orange would be the best color for it," Raiyuki said. She turned to Naruto. "What so you think?"_

 _"Huh?" Naruto asked._

 _Raiyuki frowned. "You weren't listening."_

 _"I'm sorry," Naruto said. "I just have a lot on my mind."_

 _"I understand," Raiyuki said. "Anyway, I was talking about the dress you are going to wear. "I was thinking orange."_

 _Naruto smiled. "Sure. I'd rather wear a red one since that's my favorite color, but since orange is Naruko's it makes more sense."_

 _"There will be some red," Raiyuki said._

 _Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"_

 _Raiyuki smirked. "You'll see." Sasuke shuddered. Raiyuki was his sister, and out of everyone, she scared him the most. It took them several more hours until they agreed on a single plan. They just hoped it worked._

FLASHBACK END

In an orange wedding dress with fake blood over the heart, stood Naruto. Sasuke smirked as fear flashed through the priest's eyes. The priest stepped back, his right hand holding a cross. "G-ghost."

Naruto looked at the priest then the guests. "How could you? I've only been gone for a few months and you are already getting married? What about me?" Lights began to flicker. 'Good timing.'

"Naruko," Sasuke said. "The Kingdom needs her Crown Prince to have a wife."

"So you've tossed me aside?" Naruto asked in a loud voice. A thundering boom came from above as Naruto took another step closer to Sasuke. "I won't forgive you!" Wind moved through the hall like a storm. The guests screamed and tried to escape, but all of the doors were locked. "You think I'll let you get away with this?" He stepped towards a group of guests, who stepped back. "You're wrong!" A flash of lightning hit the stage. Haruka and Sakura let out a scream and hid behind the priest. Several guests stood up and ran to the door Naruto had come through, only to find it locked.

"Naruko!" Sasuke called, pulling everyone's attention away from the door. He didn't want Itachi to be found out. The blond looked at him. "You are the only one I love. I could never love another."

"But you are here to marry them," he pointed at Sakura and Haruka who looked ready to faint. In all honesty, he wanted them to faint. That would show Fugaku that the two princesses were cowards.

"It isn't for love," Sasuke said. He walked over to Naruto. "I only want you." He pulled Naruto into his arms. Raiyuki and Yori smiled. Their plan was going perfectly. "I love you." The strange wind vanished. The guests began to relax. It seemed like whatever horror film they had been unknowingly apart of was coming to an end.

"And I love you," Naruto said. He was about to vanish when Fugaku grabbed his arm.

"Enough!" he bellowed. The guests looked at their King and instantly took their seats as if they had been scolded by their parents for breaking a window. "This joke has gone too far." He tighten his grip causing Naruto to yelp. "This plan of yours to ruin the wedding has failed. Going as far as impersonating a princess, such an action calls for death." He glared at Naruto whose eyes widened in fear. Fugaku was just about to order Naruto's death when the main entrance to the hall slammed open.

"You will not harm him!" the real Naruko said.

* * *

Want to know the status of a story? I'm now posting things on Twitter! A friend told me to do so, I started with Chapter 11 of this story and I will continue to do it Same username just without the -'s. Hope you liked the Chapter!

Also, thank Yori for putting together the sound effect. Raiyuki was the one that created the "lightning" that struck the stage. The "lightning" was just several lights and a certain sound, created by Yori, that looked like real lightning. Since it was fake, it did not burn or scorch anything. It is a good thing that Raiyuki, Yori, and Itachi had a few friends to help out with the skit. If you have anymore questions about how the plan worked, feel free to ask.


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own Naruto, nor do I make any money off of this.

"talking"  
'thinking'

* * *

 **Chapter 13:  
**

"You will not harm him!" the real Naruko said. She stood with a man at her side, several guards behind her, and a baby in her arms.

"There's two of them?" a random person asked in amazement.

"Naruko?" Naruto asked.

Naruko smiled. "Hello Naruto." She stepped towards Naruto and Fugaku, who had released the blond boy's hand at Naruko's appearance. She pulled Naruto into a hug with one arm. "Thank you." Naruto just smiled and hugged her back.

Fugaku suddenly came out of his shock and glared at the two blondes. "What the hell is going on?"

Naruko turned towards Fugaku. "My name is Naruko Namikaze, and I am the real Princess of Konoha."

"Then the one pretending to be you was..." Fugaku looked at Naruto. "You faked her death."

"I had to," Naruto said. "I had already fallen in love with Sasuke and I couldn't continue the lie."

"Yet you came back," the Uchiha King was furious that he hadn't noticed something off about Naruto.

"I was asked to," Naruto said. "I was running away not only because I was afraid of hurting someone, but because I was afraid of hurting myself. But I'm done running." Fugaku said nothing.

Naruko smiled. "I'm thankful for what you've done. You saved me and my child." She revealed her daughter to Naruto. "I was already pregnant with Kenji's baby when I fled Konoha. Because you took my place, we've been able to live happily. But I knew that I couldn't let things continue. I went home about a week ago. It seems my parents thought I was dead. You should have seen the look on their faces when they learned that not only was I alive but I had Luna with me." She giggled. "It took awhile until they realized that I was the real Naruko. You see, I have a birthmark on my back. When they saw it, they knew I was telling the truth. They accepted me back into the family along with Luna and Kenji."

"I'm glad," Naruto said.

"And I thank you as well Iruka," Naruko said.

Iruka smiled through the tears. "You're welcome." Kakashi patted him on the back.

"Wait!" Mikoto said. "I'd like to hear more about this. Why did you flee from Konoha and why did Naruto take your place?"

"The wedding between Sasuke and I was coming up," Naruko explained. "But I was in love with Kenji. No matter what anyone said, I wanted to be with him."

"I helped her escape," Iruka spoke up. "I have been taking care of Naruko since her birth. All I wanted was for her to be happy. So I helped her pack and sent her off with Kenji to Suna."

"On the way, we stopped at an orphanage," Naruko said. "I was surprised to find someone that looked almost exactly like me. Naruto and his partner let us stay the night and then sent us off."

"I see," Mikoto then turned to Naruto.

He knew it was his turn to explain things. "Several hours after they left, a small group from Konoha came looking for them. Because of my looks, they thought I was Princess Naruko. At first, I denied it, but then they threatened my family. So I went with them. I pretended to be Princess Naruko to protect my family as well as Princess Naruko and Kenji."

"And you managed to fool everyone?" Mikoto asked.

"No," Naruto said. "Iruka found out pretty much right away. Then Yori found out." All eyes turned to her.

She shrugged. "What can I say? I love women so I could tell that Naruto wasn't one. Honestly, it surprised me to find out that no one else noticed the truth."

"Hmm..." Mikoto had a thinking expression on her face until she smiled. "I think I understand." She looked back at Naruko. "And you were pregnant when you and Kenji went to Suna?"

"I was three months along," Naruko said. "We didn't know until I got seasick."

"That must have been hard on you," Mikoto said. Naruko nodded.

"Nii-san?" Ryuji asked stepping forward. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

"Oh, yes," Kenji walked to Naruko's side. "As the new King and Queen of Konoha, we ask those of the Uchiha Kingdom to forgive our actions and those of Naruto and Iruka."

"New King and Queen?" Mikoto asked.

"King Minato has decided to retire as king," Kenji said. He handed over a letter with Minato's seal, proving that what he was saying was the truth. "He plans on handing us the throne when we return."

"I see," Mikoto said. "Then we accept your apology, don't we Fugaku?" The smile she gave Fugaku caused Itachi and Sasuke to shudder. Fugaku just nodded, not wanting to look at anyone. "Good. Now I believe we only have one problem left to solve." Everyone knew what she was talking about. Sasuke and Naruto swallowed. Mikoto walked over to them. "The happiness of my people is very important to me. As a mother, my children's happiness is more important. So..." She paused causing Naruto to close his eyes and hope she'd at least let him live. A hand was placed on his shoulder and he opened his eyes to a smiling Mikoto. "Take care of my son."

Naruto let out a sigh of relief and smiled back. "I will."

"Hold on!" an angry voice ordered. Everyone looked at Haruka. Most were wondering what was going to happen now. Others just wanted the day to be over with. "What about our wedding?"

"Why, it's cancelled of course," Mikoto said.

"What?" Haruka yelled.

* * *

Ryuji and Kenji are brothers! I just had to make them related. As for Luna, I hope I did the math right. She looks like Kenji but with Naruko's eyes. And just so you know, Naruto and Naruko have no relation to one another. They just look alike. I was originally going to have them be siblings, but that would be too much like Separate Lives. I'd rather Naruto just be Naruko's doppelganger.


	14. Chapter 14

**Lemon alert!**

I do not own Naruto, nor do I make any money off of this.

"talking"  
'thinking'

* * *

 **Chapter 14:**

"What?" Haruka yelled. "What do you mean the wedding is cancelled?"

"I mean that my son no longer needs to marry you," Mikoto said, not caring how harsh it sounded. "Instead, Sasuke and Naruto need to have a proper wedding." Naruto blushed and Sasuke smirked.

Haruka stomped her foot. "You dare to go back on our agreement? My brother won't allow such a discretion! I'll have the Uchiha Kingdom destroyed!"

"The Uchiha Kingdom can handle anything you throw at it," Mikoto said. "The people won't let a spoiled brat interfere with their lives. If all you seek is the destruction of your kingdom, then go ahead and speak against me." Haruka was taken back at Mikoto's show of strength and wisdom. She let tears rolled down her face before she turned and ran from the room. Her caregiver ran after her with a few of her other guests. All eyes then turned to Sakura, wondering if she'd say something similar.

"Do you love him?" she asked.

Sasuke nodded. "More than anyone.

"And me?" Sakura asked. "Could you ever love me?"

"No," Sasuke said. "After I lost him, I realized I would never love anyone again. Naruto is the only one for me."

Sakura nodded, tears rolling down her face. "If he makes you happy then that is all that matters." She wiped her tears away then smiled. "I will accept Naruto as the wife of Prince Sasuke and as the Princess of the Haruno Clan, I wish both of you happiness." She bowed then took a seat next to Ino.

"I'm proud of you," Ino said hugging Sakura. The pinket let Ino comfort her.

"Now then," Mikoto said. "I believe we have a wedding to continue." She pushed Sasuke and Naruto towards the priest. She returned to her seat next to Fugaku who no longer looked angry. Everyone except the priest, Sasuke, and Naruto took their seats.

Sasuke turned to Naruto. "I think that went well."

Naruto laughed. "I suppose it could have been worse."

"Are you both ready?" the priest asked. The man was finally calm. Sasuke and Naruto nodded. "Then lets move this along. "Sasuke, as a Prince of the Uchiha Kingdom will now wed Naruto." He looked at the guests. "Do both parents accept this marriage?"

"Yes," Mikoto said happily.

Fugaku sighed. "I accept it."

"And what say of Naruto's guardian?" the priest asked.

Naruko, Kenji, and Iruka stood up. "We accept this marriage," Iruka spoke for them.

"Good," the priest said. "And I suppose you both accept this marriage as well?" He was bow looking at Sasuke and Naruto.

"Yes," Sasuke said.

"Of course I do," Naruto said.

"Then in sickness and in health, for better or worse, until death do you part, you shall be bonded together," the priest said. He tied Sasuke and Naruto's hands together with a red ribbon. "I give you, Prince Sasuke and Naruto Uchiha!" He held up both hands. Cheers echoed throughout the room. Then Sasuke grabbed Naruto and kissed him. This caused the room to shake with the happy yells and applause.

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

Sasuke carried Naruto into their room, kicking the door closed behind him. He lowered the blond to the bed as he continued the kiss. Naruto moaned into the kissed. Sasuke smirked before deepening the kiss. He pulled back when both needed air. Naruto panted under him. Sasuke smiled. "Naruto." The blond looked into onyx eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too," Naruto smiled.

Sasuke moved his hands up the skirt Naruto was wearing and grabbed the hem of his underwear, pulling them down. He chuckled. "Panties?"

Naruto blushed. "I always wore them as Naruko."

"I see," Sasuke smirked. "What else are you secretly wearing?" He unzipped the back of the dress and yanked it down. Tanned skin was revealed. Fingers brushed over Naruto's nipples causing him to moan. Not wanting to wait much longer to fully see his love, Sasuke lifted up Naruto's legs and finally removed all of his clothes. Naruto was breathtaking. Sasuke grabbed a bottle of lube and spread some of it on his fingers. He pressed a finger against Naruto's entrance, but paused. "You aren't going to die if I do this, are you?"

"No," Naruto said. "It was just a lie to keep you from finding out the truth."

"Good," he said as he slipped a finger into Naruto. The other let out a cry as the finger move around. Sasuke had heard about a certain spot that gives the Uke unimaginable pleasure. He frowned, unable to find it. Adding a second finger, he spread Naruto more. Seconds into the action he found the spot. Naruto's cry was loader than before and Sasuke was amazed at how beautiful Naruto looked when pleasure was clearly seen on his face. Sasuke licked his lips and decided to keep hitting that spot. When he added a third finger, he kissed the blond, letting his fingers hit that spot again. He silently thanked Neji for the information.

When Naruto was deemed ready, Sasuke removed his fingers and stroked his member, lathering it with lube. His eyes found Naruto's and with an ok from his wife, he plunged forward. A scream of pain mixed with pleasure filled the room and both occupants were amazed that Sasuke was able to not only go in so far and fast, but he was able to his Naruto's prostate dead on. Sasuke waited a few minutes before he began to move. In all honesty, he wanted to go slow, but he knew neither of them would last so long.

Naruto moaned as Sasuke finally took hold of his erection and stroked it. He had never felt so good before. He too wanted it to last, but something in his head told him that he could just let go. This time may come to an early end, but as long as they had each other, there would be other times. Not able to hold it back any longer, Naruto arched his back and came over Sasuke's hand and their stomachs. Sasuke pounded into Naruto a few more times before he released inside him. Spent, Sasuke slid out and collapsed next to Naruto. Their last bit of strength went to wrapping their arms around each other and moving closer.

Outside the door stood Yori, Raiyuki, Itachi, Kakashi, and a blushing Iruka. Kakashi took one look at Iruka before he dragged the other down the hall and into his own room. Itachi, Yori, and Raiyuki just smirked after them. "Well, I'm glad it all worked out," Yori said.

"Hn," Itachi agreed.

Raiyuki grinned. "Now we just need to find Itachi here a lover!" She grabbed Itachi's arm and began to pull him towards her room. Itachi's eyes were wide and looking at Yori as if he was hoping she'd help him. Tori shrugged, took one last look at Sasuke's door, then followed after the others.

* * *

I wasn't planning on writing a lemon for this story, but then something hit me. I wanted to make Itachi get a strange look on his face. Besides, I think most of you wanted a lemon scene.


	15. Chapter 15

This is the last chapter. I hope you have all loved this story. I'm kind of sad to see it end.

I do not own Naruto, nor do I make any money off of this.

"talking"  
'thinking'

* * *

 **Chapter 15:**

War had broken out between the Gosaki Kingdom (Haruka's home) and the Uchiha Kingdom just as the girl had threatened. But Mikoto was right. Haruka couldn't win. The Uchiha Kingdom had both Konoha and Suna on her side. Naruto had asked Sasuke to forgive Haruka and take as few lives as possible. Sasuke obeyed his wife and the war ended with minor casualties. Haruka's brother, Harnan Gosaki was dethroned. The people called for Haruka and Harnan's deaths, but a few words from Itachi calmed them. The man took over as King soon after, with a blushing Kurama Gosaki at his side.

It was a few months later that Fugaku retired and handed Sasuke the throne. The people of the Uchiha Kingdom were glad to finally have Naruto as their Queen. Sasuke was a bit jealous that the people loved Naruto more than him, but he couldn't blame them.

"And so, Sasuke and Naruto began to rule over the Uchiha Kingdom," Suki explained. She was sitting in front of several children in a large room. It had been five years since Naruto and Sasuke's wedding.

"I'm so glad they got together," a girl with blue hair said. She had a rose made of paper in her hair.

"So am I!" another girl exclaimed. She had red hair and eyes, with glasses.

"Suki?" a boy with red hair asked. Suki looked at him. "Who is the Crown Prince of the Uchiha Kingdom now?"

"The Crown Prince hasn't been born yet," Suki answered.

"But Queen Naruto is a man," a boy with orange-red hair said. "He can't have children. And King Sasuke doesn't have any concubines, does he?"

"No, he doesn't," Suki said.

"Then there will never be a new Crown Prince!" the boy threw up his hands in despair. Several of the children saddened.

Suki chuckled causing everyone to look at her. She smiled as she rubbed at her stomach. "You don't have to worry about that. The Uchiha Kingdom has a long life ahead." The children just looked at her with confused looks on their faces. Indeed, the Uchihas will continue to rule for a long time.'

"It's time for bed," Konohamaru said. With the help of Moegi and Udo, the children were led to their rooms. The three came back to the living room for some tea. "How much longer until he's born?"

Suki smiled. "About a month."

"Sasuke and Naruto must be happy," Moegi said.

"They can't wait," Suki said. "They should be here soon." She took a sip of tea, remembering the day Naruto had come to visit with a certain problem.

FLASHBACK

 _Naruto looked ready to cry or throw up, Suki didn't know which. She did however want to help Naruto in any way she could. "So, tell me what's wrong."_

 _Naruto's eyes widened. "N-nothing's wrong. W-what could p-possibly be wrong?" The look Suki gave him told him that he wasn't fooling anyone. He looked down. "I can't get pregnant."_

 _Suki blinked. "You are a man."_

 _"I know," Naruto said. "But I want to give Sasuke an heir."_

 _"Have you talked to Sasuke about this?" Suki asked._

 _Naruto nodded. "He says he's ok without an heir. The next one in line to take the throne is one of his cousins. But I know Sasuke wants children. He refuses to take a concubine, because I think he's afraid of hurting my feelings. I told him I didn't mind."_

 _"What about adopting?" Suki asked._

 _Naruto shook his head. "That isn't the same. Sasuke should have a child of his own."_

 _Suki sighed. "Did you talk to Tsunade-san?" Naruto's eyes brightened, but there was a questioning look in them. "Tsunade-san is the best doctor in the land. There is probably a way for her to help." Naruto pulled out a piece of paper and quickly wrote something down before standing up. Suki followed, watching him give a carrier pigeon the letter. The bird flew off and Naruto turned to Suki with a huge smile on his face._

 _"I knew you were the best," Naruto said. He hugged her. Suki hugged back then led Naruto back inside. He was lucky that the children were still asleep._

 _Days went by until Tsunade showed up at the orphanage. She sat down and heard what Naruto had to say. The she told him of a way for Sasuke to get his heir without having to sleep with a woman. And on top of that, the child would be both Sasuke's and Naruto's. All they needed was the sperm from Sasuke and Naruto as well as someone to carry the child. That was when Suki knew what her purpose was._

FLASHBACK END

Suki laughed at the memory of the look Sasuke had on his face when Naruto told him that Suki was carrying their child. Naruto was forced to explain everything. Sasuke called Naruto an idiot before kissing him and thanking Suki. Suki took another sip of her tea. It made her happy to know that she could help Naruto in this way. Just as she was about to take another sip, the doorbell rang. Her lips formed a smile as Konohamaru went to answer the door. The door to happiness was open.

* * *

I was originally going to end the story after Suki's reassurance that the Uchiha Kingdom was going to be fine. But I didn't want people thinking Naruto cheated on Sasuke or vice versa. Suki still loves Naruto, and that's why she volunteered to carry his son. I wasn't sure if I was gonna have Itachi be with Kurama or Hamori. I decided to give Hamori to Ryuji. But this left me without a way to introduce Kurama. So, I decided to make him Haruka's second brother. He had nothing to do with the war and was basically given to Itachi as a present, but they do love each other.

As for my other OCs, they are living happily with their lovers. Thus ends Life Swap.

I won't be posting any of the Poll Stories until my computer is fixed since I already have the first 2 Chapters written for them. I will post them as soon as it is fixed (which may take awhile). I will however be posting a different new story soon. Also, I heard that Ninjaassassinyuki will be posting the story I'm writing for her. I gave her permission to do so. It is a Code Geass fanfic.


End file.
